New Chesnow
New Chesnow is the only known living civilization left on the planet. Survivors are occasionally saved from their destroyed tent-towns or found hiding in caves, and celebrate being brought to a functioning city. The cold, wind-beaten city looks much like that out of a dystopia novel. But in this bleak, frozen future, it is the only hope for all who wish to survive. The city's nickname is A Beacon in the Ice. Demographics The total population of New Chesnow is 429 persons. Species Breakdown Human - 191 citizens Elic - 49 citizens Koian - 46 citizens Mammalia - 45 citizens Dragonborn - 33 citizens Vespoid - 22 citizens Other - 43 citizens Automatons - 4 Automatons Commonly Spoken Languages English - All citizens speak it as a first or second language. German - Approximately 21% speak it. Russian - Approximately 13% speak it. Spanish - Approximately 4% speak it. French - Approximately 1% speak it. Religious Breakdown Vrycasy Vrycrasy is a New Faith that arose after the collapse of the world. Headed by Priest Oliver Atkinson. It is the largest religion in New Chesnow. The pantheon consists of three higher beings, the God of Hope and Preservation, the God of Fertility and Life, and the Goddess of Ice and Death. They believe these new gods saved the original founders of the city, allowing them to help and save all those lost to the wrath of the old gods. Approximately 45% of the population follow Vrycasy. Faithless The other large sector of religious belief, none. Many of those who follow the path of Order have rejected their religious briefs, the thought of the Old Gods having given up on the planet, or even punishing them for some unknown deed. Approximately 46% of the population are faithless. Lianos Lianos is an Old Faith, being the major belief of the area prior to the glacification. Headed by Priestess Skyla Anderson. The pantheon consists of seven higher beings, the God of Power and Life, the God of War and Death, the God of the Sea and Harvest, the Goddess of Love and Fertility, the Goddess of the Mountains and Work, the Goddess of Weather and Animals, and the Messenger Goddess. Approximately 9% of the population follow Lianos. Profession Breakdown Miner - 55 citizens * Coal Miner - 34 citizens * Iron Miner - 21 citizens Foundry Worker - 20 citizens Factory Worker - 16 citizens Engineer - 22 citizens Medic - 34 citizens * Surgeon - 4 citizens * Doctor - 11 citizens * Medic - 19 citizens Order '''- 68 citizens * '''Propaganda Minister - 18 citizens * Prison Guard - 10 citizens * City Guard - 28 citizens * Watchman - 12 citizens Religion '''- 22 citizens * '''Faith Keeper - 10 citizens * Priest - 4 citizens * Pastor - 8 citizens General Worker - 131 citizens * Lumberjack - 23 citizens * Farmer - 20 citizens * Hunter - 40 citizens * Shopkeep - 25 citizens * Prostitute - 11 citizens * Scout - 12 citizens Unemployed (Sick, Elderly, Incapable) - 24 Citizens Child - 37 citizens Government New Chesnow is a dictatorship. The city is led by a single leader, simply known as "The Captain". Beneath them, there are three advisors, the Commander of Order, the Priest of Faith, and the Foreman of Industry. These three advise the Captain on the happenings of the city and suggest any changes that may need to be made. The Captain has ultimate say over all happenings within the city. The role of Captain has only been exchanged once since the role was created ten years ago, the role being exchanged five years ago after the first Captain passed of a heart attack. The Commander of Order's job is to advise the Captain on all matters of order and obedience of the people. He is the chief advisor of the city guard, and heads the prison and propaganda ministry. His job is to keep discontent and crime low, and happiness up. The Priest of Faith's job is to advise the Captain on all matters of faith and hope of the people. He is the chief advisor of the hospitals, and head of the churches and parks. His job is to keep hope and beauty high, and heresy low. The Foreman of Industry's job is to advise the Captain on all matters of industry and resources. She is the head of all factories, mines, logging camps, food places, and the Generator. Her job is to keep the city operating and prevent the Generator from powering down or overloading. The Commander and the Priest are constantly at odds with each other, the Commander believing that Law and Order are the only way the city can survive and the Priest believing that Hope and Charity are the only way the city can survive. The Foreman is caught between their feud, though the two will separate whenever the Captain is known to be around. There are no traditional taxes, citizens instead being paid a duty wage. What would be considered taxes is paid in work. To prevent bias in the Census, the Foreman of Industry is in charge of conducting it every two months. Guilds and Factions Guilds Scouting Guild The Scouting Guild is in charge of all persons going well beyond the crater walls. They assign tasks and are in charge of rescue missions if something goes wrong. They operate the Beacon, ensuring it stays lit so those beyond the walls can see where home is. They look for supplies, survivors, precious goods, etc. Huntering Guild The Hunting Guild is a more restricted version of the Scouting Guild. Hunters can't go too far beyond the wall, and are tasked with gathering animals for food more than trying to find supplies and survivors. Factions The People of Order The People of Order are the faction devoted to Law and Order. They view strict order and compliance as the ultimate rule in the Book of Law. The Followers of Vrycasy The Followers of Vrycasy are the faction devoted to Faith and Hope. They view subservience to the New Gods and devotion as the ultimate rule in the Book of Law. The Chesnowaniers The Chesnowaniers are a faction comprised of those who view New Chesnow as a failing experiment. They believe that the people would be better able to survive the Glacification in the original town of Chesnow where they all came from. They are constantly vying for people, trying to spread fear, however they have yet to get a substantial enough support to cause any problems. Geography The City is situated in the middle of a large crater, burned out of the glaciers. The large walls provide some protection from the howling, frozen winds of the storms. Old, rusted elevators along the walls help the scouts and hunters scale the walls to the surface. Dead, frozen forests protrude from the icy walls, showing the once bustling nature that used to live here. Natural Resources Surrounding the city, large forests are frozen over. Plenty of wood can be extracted from it using the Wall Drills, it just takes time to get to them. Coal Mines and Iron Mines drill deep into the ground to extract the precious materials, with coal going straight to the stockpiles or the Generator while the iron is smelted into steel so it can be used. The frozen land is infertile, producing no crops of any kind. The land beyond the walls has large, thick-furred animals surviving in the harsh landscape. Locations Heat Generator 098 Heat Generator 098, or just the Generator, is the central point of the city. It is the source of all heat and power in the city. There is a large open circle around the generator for gatherings and the like. Housing Sector The Housing Sector is a large area where all the citizens live. The district is comprised of homes (capable of housing 10 each), dorms (capable of housing 20 each), and apartments (capable of housing 30 each). At the very edge of the housing sector closest to the wall, there are also some tents, though those are only used to house newcomers until proper housing can be created or opened. Onyx Brewery Located amid the housing sector, the Onyx Brewery is a Public House specializing in alcohol and alcoholic accessories. The Brewery is owned by Reverend Thomas Onyx, though is operated by Tule Birchwar. The Fighting Arena Located at the end of the housing sector, the Fighting Arena is a large, caged building meant for citizens to relieve stress. Citizens are free to duke it out with other citizens here, the fight only stopping once someone is moderately to severely injured. Shop Sector A street in which shops line both sides of the road. There are clothing shops, a cleaners, bulk goods stores, exotic goods stores, workshops, and resuppliers. Rollish's Clothing Rollish's Clothing is a clothing store in the Shop area. It sells standard and winter clothing. The shop is owned by Norman Rollish. Trinity Resupply Trinity Resupply is a store specializing in selling miscellaneous goods. Citizens can purchase art supplies, cloths and fabrics, wood, and other goods here. The shop is owned by Sasha Victorova. Widdlebaker's Shop Widdlebaker's Shop is the only store without a specialization. It is the easiest location to get any kind of supplies, from exotic clothing to old trinkets to climbing supplies. The shop is owned by Markus Widdlebaker. Avion's Workshop Avion's Workshop sells weapons and ammunition. If you need something, Avion has it. The workshop is owned by Cecilia Avion. The Hospital The Hospital is just that. It is the main point of care within the city. That being said, there are also several infirmaries, medical centers, and carehomes spread across the city. The hospital has the best equipment in the Frostlands and can heal most injuries. Citizens needing prosthesis have the best chance here. The Cookhouses There are two cookhouses located in New Chesnow. Both locations are tasked with feeding the population. Scouts can stock up on rations at either location for their trips. The Beacon The home of the Scouts. A large office at the ground level house the Scouting Guild, where scouts can receive work orders or relax. A large hot air balloon is tethered above, reaching high above the crater walls to broadcast the city's position to all those who see it. It is only brought down to refuel the engine or when wind risks stealing the balloon. The Vaults Not an accessible location. This is the city's stockpiles of resources, housed underground in an old network of tunnels. Industry Automaton Factory A large, loud factory near the edge of the city. It's rarely operational, though when it is, is either repairing or producing a new Automaton. When not online, the building is just a quiet, threatening looking facility with several complex machines inside. Prosthesis Factory A smaller factory located just behind the Hospital. It produces prosthesis for those afflicted by the cold and workplace injury. Coal Mines Coal mines to the north of the city, digging deep beneath the glacier walls. The lifeblood industry of the city, extracting coal to power the Generator. Wall Drills Large drills that tunnel into the glacier walls, extracting wood from forests frozen over. Situated at the Southeast, Southwest, and West of the city. Iron Mines and Steelworks Iron mines and steel foundries located to the east of the city. The mines dig deep beneath the crater walls, which bring their metals up directly to the steel foundries to be made into steel for the city to use. Hothouses The Hothouses are situated on both sides of the housing sector, separating it from the industries and shops. There are four total, each one growing a different food. Three of them are manned by Automatons rather than workcrews, with the last one the only one manned by citizens. Hunters Huts The Hunters Huts are situated near the cookhouses, four of them in total. They go out into the wilderness directly around the crater at night, hunting for animals. Government Buildings Capital Tower City Guard Headquarters The City Guard HQ is located on the ground floor of the Capital Tower. The Commander of Order and the City Guard operate out of here. Citizens can access here. Propaganda Ministry The Propaganda Ministry is located on the second, third, and fourth floors of the Capital Tower. Their job is to produce and distribute the news and gather information from throughout the city. Citizens cannot access here. Captain's Office The Captain's Office is a large office located on the fourth floor. This is where the Captain works. Citizens cannot access here. New Chesnow Detention Center The New Chesnow Detention Center is the city's prison. It is overseen by the City Guards, though has its own dedicated staff. Rowdy, drunk citizens are kept here overnight, while more serious offenders can spend days to months locked up. Citizens cannot access without approval. Guard Towers Guard Towers are large towers stationed well above the roofs of the buildings. They are designed to give the guards good vantage points throughout the city. Guard Towers are equipped with emergency speakers and search lights. Watch Towers Watch Towers are smaller versions of Guard Towers, situated just a story or two off the ground. They also have speakers, though do not have search lights, instead just having generally brighter lights around the base. These are the first-responder stations of the city. The Temple The Temple is the main house of worship for Vrycasy. It is a large cathedral built of wood and steel, a giant gold Vry hanging from the ceiling and attached above the doors outside. The Priest of Faith and the priests operate out of here. Citizens can access here. Houses of Worship The Houses of Worship are smaller churches situated around the city in more readily accessible areas. Despite hanging a cross of Vry on the front, they allow for anyone to come and worship whatever they choose. Infrastructure As the staple of the Generator City, at the center of the city is a large coal-fired generator. The city receives its power and heat from this massive mechanical beast. The generator operates best at temperatures around -50°F, however can ward off cold as low as -105°F. The city streets are made of wood, raised above the muddy permafrost of the ground. Beneath, large cables and pipes follow to the various buildings radially surrounding the Generator. Architecture New Chesnow has a strong Victorian-era style, complete with buildings of wood, stone, metal, and cloth. The homes are thick-walled, designed to keep out the freezing cold as best as it can. The dull, gray stones of the street level make the city look bleak. The upper levels of wood and metal show off the steamed age of the buildings, many darkened from the constant snow. On the exterior, the only colors one may find are the white paints of the occasional vandal, the red seal of Order, the purple seal of Faith, the red and yellow propaganda, or the orange signs of shops and workplaces. The dull orange flames of the lamps and roaming white lights of the guard towers are all that light the streets at night, with the occasional automaton searchlight clanking overhead. Interiors, on the other hand, have a more homey feeling, thanks to extensive campaigns by the Priest to make life not all that bleak. Many homes and stores are adorned with furs and cloths, and typically brightly lit from the flames of heaters. Many have taken up art as a past time in this cold world, causing many to have plenty of paintings and artworks to cover their walls. Category:ABITI:Settlements Category:ABITI:Locations Category:A Beacon in the Ice